CSF (Shmakalakan Football Confederation)
CSF also known as the Shmakalakan Football Confederation in English and Confederação de Futbol Shmakalaka in Portuguese is the Central Governing body of Football in Shmakalaka it is a FIFA Member and within that is part of the CONCACAF Confederation. CSF was Formed in 1892 with the help of the FA. The head office is located in Porto Azul. The Most Expenisve Transfer of a player registered by CSF, which is anybody who plays for the Shmakalakan National Football Team, is Giorgio Turati who transferred from Real Palmero to West Ham United in the English Premier League for £21,000,000 in June 2017. The most capped player of all time for the National side is Falzhino with 116 games played between the years of 1992-2010. The highest scorer for the National team is also Falzhino who scored 48 goals in his 116 games. The Men's National side is currently ranked 11th in the World as of the March 2018 updates with Poland ahead and Denmark behind, this is the sides highest ever ranking and makes them the highest ranked side in the CONCACAF division. Histroy Shmakalaka played its first International match against England in June 1892, the match finished 3-3. This was the first time a group of players from various clubs and states had played in one team representing the nation, previously the highest level of football one could achieve was at state level, like for example when Costa Dourado State played a match against Portugal in Lisbon in 1890. Shmakalaka made its debut at the Football World Cup in 1966 World Cup failing to leave the group, this world cup would be Shmakalaka's first taste of World Cup Football and would set the tone for the future great teams of the 80's and 90's. Shmakalaka failed to qualify for the 1970 and 74 editions before qualifying for Argentina 1978 with a aging team which again failed to make it out of the group. At the 1982 World Cup in Spain, Shmakalaka for the first time would make it out of the group however knocked out in the first round. At the 1986 World Cup in Mexico Shmakalaka impressed in the group stage winning 2 of their 3 games however were subsequently knocked out in the round of 16. Shmakalaka's group of players that were taken to the 2 previous editions of the world cup were beginning to age however turned back the clock by winning 1 and drawing the other 2 matches in pool play before losing on penalties to the hosts Italy in the Round of 16. Shmakalaka impressed in the qualifying for the 1994 World Cup led by a young Falzinho and Valdenzo and surprised by winning all their group matches comfortably and for the first time in their history making it past the first round eventually crashing out to the eventual Runners up Italy in extra time after the game finished 2-2. Much was expected of Shmakalaka at the 1998 World Cup in France due to the fact that their best player Falzinho played for Italian Giants Inter Milan and was considered one of the best players in the world, they did not disappoint reaching the quarter final stage where they met the hosts and eventual winners France, in a controversial match which saw Falzinho break his foot after a poor tackle by Laurent Blanc which finished 2-1 France. 2002. 2014 , this is a increase of 8 from the rankings prior to the Copa America Centeranrio where the team placed 4th losing to Colombia 2-1 in the 3rd playoff. This ranking makes the Shmakalakan Men's National team the highest ranking CONCACAF side at the moment. 9 world cups Domestic League Russia 2018 FIFA World Cup National Squad Current Roster Results and Fixtures of Men's National Team Most Expensive Transfers {| class="wikitable" |- ! Rank. ! Name ! Age at time ! Pos. ! From ! Fee ! To ! Year |- | 1 | Andreas Caroca | 25 | FW | Malaga CF (Spain) | £31,000,000 UK | Bor.Dortmund (Germany) | 2018 |- | 2 | Valentini | 25 | DF | FC Schalke 04 (Germany) | £24,000,000 UK | AS Roma (Italy) | 2017 |- | 3 | Giorgio Turati | 20 | FW | Real Palmero CF (Shmakalaka) | £21,000,000 UK | West Ham United (England) | 2017 |- | 4 | Zararo | 27 | FW | White Sands FC (Shmakalaka) | £17,000,000 UK | (Germany) | 2017 |-